Health Status is made up of two components: (1) Level of Well-being and (2) Prognosis. Level of Well-being is the utility, preference or value that society associates with Levels of Function. Prognoses are the probabilities of transition among the Function Levels. On household interview surveys, the project will determine the validity and @DTX* ZZ-4027* PLEASE LOG-ON